


taste it, make it hot

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, OT8, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, everyone gets a turn on chan's tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: The look they put Chan in that day was almost too much for them all to bear. The glimpses of skin leaving nothing to the imagination.The moment all eight of them get through the door of their dorm, it's open season on Chan's nipples.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	taste it, make it hot

**Author's Note:**

> you've seen the pictures, right? like, [The Pictures.](https://twitter.com/official_CLIO/status/1358990047786115074) this came from that
> 
> i wrote this in an hour, hoping to expel this chan titty demon from my body. jury's out on if it worked or not. 
> 
> enjoy my descent into nipple madness
> 
> edit: now with [incredible fanart](https://twitter.com/HaveAMushroom/status/1359916544483033092) by @HaveAMushroom on twitter!

The moment all eight of them get through the door, it's open season. Shoes and bags discarded right by the entrance. Someone grabs Chan and turns him around, lifting his shirt without preamble. It's Changbin, who doesn't even ask before latching onto his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Chan lets out a startled moan at the touch of a warm tongue. 

They walk back a small distance until Chan's back hits the nearest wall, mouth open as he tries to catch his breath. Hyunjin comes up behind Changbin and says nothing, gives a small smile at Chan before attaching himself to the other nipple, sucking on it as if his life depended on it. 

Through half lidded eyes, Chan sees the rest of them grouping up, watching the scene in front of them. They form a cluttered semicircle, while Chan tries to keep his moans down and fails, squirming at the differing sensations on his chest. Hyunjin is brutal with it, suction not letting up while Changbin's tongue keeps circling him, leaving him sensitive and worked up already.

He watches as Minho's hand comes up to Changbin's head, threading through the locks and pulling lightly. Changbin rumbles a groan, makes Chan shiver. He can feel Hyunjin smiling against him. 

"We want a turn, too. Don't be greedy." Minho pulls on Changbin's hair again, finally getting him to dislodge himself. 

Changbin whines at the loss just as Chan shivers again, harder this time, as the cold air hits his sensitive skin. 

"Hyunjin's hogging him, too," Changbin grumbles. Hyunjin doesn't even pull away.

"Felix," Minho calls. "Come on."

Felix moves forward just as Changbin steps back. He smiles up at Chan, soft and fond, before he leans down and licks Chan's nipple into his mouth. Chan's back arches at how good it feels to be treated like this, his cock already hard in his pants. 

Minho steps forward, digging his fingers into Hyunjin's hair just like he did with Changbin. This time he tugs hard, makes Hyunjin moan, effectively dislodging him. Chan's skin feels raw, his nipple so oversensitive that Hyunjin's resulting huff makes his hips buck, knocking into Felix. It makes Felix laugh, teeth scraping over Chan's nipple.

The grazing teeth make Chan groan, eyes falling shut completely. He feels a presence pull away before another takes its place. Felix grazes his teeth over Chan again, makes his eyes shut even tighter. 

Then, another pair of lips. He can tell it's Minho by way he licks across his tit, making a wider circle around his nipple, avoiding it entirely. He can't imagine what it looks like, red and abused already, the sound of spit and mouths working on him, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. 

Felix keeps it gentle until he doesn't. It's an uneven rhythm, the way he sucks, licks, then bites at Chan, keeps him on his toes. He can't keep his hips still, bucking up again and hitting Minho's hip this time. The friction makes him moan again, makes him gasp. Minho seems to take pity on him this time — he slots his thigh between Chan’s legs at the same time he takes Chan's nipple into his mouth.

That makes him moan in earnest, eyebrows knitting together. His hips move of their own accord, stuttering into Minho's leg while Minho licks him thoroughly. Swipe after swipe of his tongue, driving Chan insane. He feels so strung out already, shivering from the pleasure-pain of oversensitivity.

He's so overwhelmed, he barely registers when Felix pulls away. The soft mouth and warm tongue is replaced by the rough skin of a thumb flicking at him. Chan cracks his eyes open, looks at Seungmin's dark eyes. They meet, Seungmin smiling fleetingly. Chan tries to smile back but Minho presses against him harder, pinning him against the wall properly. It makes moving his hips impossible but he still tries, whimpering as he squirms. 

Changbin snorts. "He's so desperate for it." 

That earns him chuckles from the others. Chan looks over to see Hyunjin tucked into his neck, lips latched onto the skin. 

He doesn't get to look at the others before Seungmin leans down and bites his nipple, hard enough to make him cry out, eyes slipping shut again. It's quickly soothed by a lick, rougher than an apology would call for but welcome nonetheless. Seungmin sucks and licks at him sloppily, making a mess of spit, the sound of it so obscene it makes Chan's cock throb. He's pressed up against Minho, unable to move but feeling like he might come from this anyway. From the abuse on his nipples.

"Hey, come on. When's it my turn?" It's Jisung who speaks now, voice bordering on a whine. He feels Minho puff out a laugh before he licks again, slow and purposeful. 

"Fine," Minho says finally, pulling away. He unsticks himself from Chan, leaves him hard and bucking up desperately into Seungmin, whose hands come to rest at his hips, pushing him back again. He's so close, could come just from this, he just needs a little more pressure on his already leaking cock—

Jisung walks into him, wasting no time before he takes the overheated skin into his mouth. Chan's nipple is hard against his lips where he sucks. It's almost the same as Hyunjin, if only a bit gentler and more thorough. 

Chan tries again, whining as he shifts in Seungmin's grip, testing his limits. He gets nothing in return, another bite from Seungmin, a harsher suck from Jisung. 

He's so close, he's aching with it. He struggles against their grip. 

Chan hears a voice break through the fog. "I want to try," it declares. His eyes open again, locking onto Jeongin. The younger man looks determined, eyes dark and shadowy. 

Seungmin pulls away, blows a puff of air on the wet skin, making Chan shiver again.

"Come on," Seungmin calls him over. "I'll hold him for you. He's a little rowdy."

That gets another chuckle from the group. Jisung pulls away to murmur, "Isn't he always?"

Jeongin moves into the three of them, a small smile on his face. Chan feels a whine building up at the back of his throat, threatening to let loose if Jeongin doesn't _do something_ —

He gets his wish. Jeongin reaches forward, thumb and forefinger pinching his nipple and _twisting_ , making the pain spike just as Jisung licks his other nipple again—

He comes. Screws his eyes shut and comes hard in his pants, moaning until his voice is raw and his knees are shaking. The touch on his nipples doesn't let up until he’s done, until he's whimpering pitifully. 

"There you go," Seungmin whispers into his ear, grip on his hips going soft. "Good boy." He drops a kiss into Chan's hair, holds him steady.

His chest heaves with heavy breaths. He meets Jeongin's eyes again, registering how surprised he looks. How awed he is at the effect he had on Chan.

Jisung pulls back after one last lick, mouth red. "That was hot."

"Yeah," Hyunjin pipes in. "It was."

Chan smiles shakily at all of them, feeling spent. "Thank you."

He gets seven fond smiles aimed in his direction, each and every one on red, used lips. 

"Let's get him cleaned up," Changbin calls out.

Seungmin and Jisung slip their arms behind his back, holding him up. It's more support than he needs but he's thankful for it. Thankful for being cared for.

He stops them before they carry him away to the bathroom, bringing a hand to Jeongin's blushing face.

"You did good," Chan assures. 

Jeongin smiles, nervously earnest, and averts his eyes. Seungmin lands a kiss on Jeongin's cheek while Felix comes up behind him, giving him a back hug.

"Come on, old man," Jisung jests. "Let's get the twenty-five year old a shower." 

Chan snorts but doesn't put up a fight as they drag him away in the direction of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on twitter for more chan tit related breakdowns](https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX)


End file.
